Blame the Goddess of Discord!
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: When a devious plan between Sonic and a certain goddess-in-training takes place, the chain reaction that follows is anything but expected. Will the chaos stop? Warning: Shadilver. Don't like, don't read. Created with the help of InsaneKuroNeko, so half credit goes to her!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All Sonic characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. InsaneKuroNeko, my co-authoress, owns Kameko; I own Arianna; and anyone else I didn't mention belongs to their rightful owners. I only half-way own the plot. The other half belongs to InsaneKuroNeko._

_A/N: This is the second story I try to write. The first one got deleted, so I'm kinda sensitive about flames. Please don't flame this. And if you do, I'll send Kameko into your brain to drive you insane! _^.^ Enjoy!

_**Third Person POV**_

The halls in the dormitories of Emerald Academy were silent, peaceful. That is, until a certain someone had to ruin that…

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

Kameko ran through the halls towards the blue blur, knocking statues and plants over in her haste. The rambunctious black cat quickly caught up to Sonic and jumped onto his shoulders, almost throwing him to the floor.

"Uh, h-hey Kameko. What are you doing here? This is the guy's dorm," Sonic finally stuttered after recovering from the scare the small demonic cat had given him.

"Well, as you know, I am the Goddess of Discord in training…," the black cat waited until the blue hedgehog had nodded, "and you had asked me to help you get Shadow out of the spotlight of the track team," another nod, "so I came up with a plan," the green-eyed goddess grinned.

Sonic smiled devilishly and wrapped an arm around Kameko's shoulder. Her split tails swished around in irritation.

"You, my sweet little cat-goddess, have made me the happiest hedgehog on Mobius. Now, what's this incredible plan of yours?" he led Kameko into his solitary dorm room, where he closed the door and locked it.

Kameko seated herself comfortably into a bean-bag chair, and took out a small notebook. She opened it to the last page and showed it to Sonic, who sat next to her. There, at the top, were the words 'Operation: Pranks' written. Sonic smirked.

"So, you think a few little pranks will throw Shadow off his game? You've gotta be kidding me, Meko. This will never work!"

She hit Sonic over the head with the notebook, making him flinch.

"You aren't pranking just Shadow, dumb ass! You're going to create chaos with this simple plan. Look, who else is also popular, and funny, and considered cute and adorable by all the other girls at this academy that isn't you?"

Sonic scratched his head in thought. Well, there was that senior kid, Daniel, but he wasn't really considered competition. Then there was…Silver.

"Seriously? We're dragging Silver into this too?" The little goddess-in-training nodded and flipped back a few pages of her notebook.

"Silver's role in this little game is simple. We prank Shadow and then blame him for it. He's gonna be our poor unfortunate scapegoat! Hot-headed Shadow isn't gonna let anyone go away unhumiliated, after all. Then they'll turn against each other and we can watch from a safe distance!" Kameko bounced excitedly on the chair, watching for Sonic's reaction. Her black-and-blue-tipped ears twitched impatiently.

Finally, Sonic nodded.

"I think it just might work, Meko. Let's give it a try! What's our first prank?" he sat closer to her and leaned in to read the list.

Kameko flipped to the last page once more and looked them over. Most were old, classic pranks, and those were her goals. She stopped at one particular choice. She pointed it out to Sonic, and watched as Sonic smirked in glee at what was to come. She, too, smirked, and Sonic shook his head in a playful way.

"You know, Meko, people say you look evil when you glare at them. Obviously, no one has seen you smile like that. I'm getting chills just looking at you," he said jokingly.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm hard. He yelped, and rubbed the newly-forming bruise on his forearm. "Anyway, let's get started!"

Kameko jumped up and made her way to the door, forming new ideas full of chaos and discord.

Sonic watched in adoration as the little green-eyed black cat exited his room. He had made a good choice in seeking her out for help. After all, Kameko was probably the only person who could come up with such a simple, but working plan.

_This will be so easy_, Sonic thought, _soon, I'll be the best on the track team, and I'll also be most popular. And hopefully, I will also be hooking up with the prettiest girl around._

Let the disasters begin.

* * *

The next morning, Kameko woke up bright and early to set her plan in motion. She was dressed in her usual school uniform: a white, collared, button-up blouse, a red plaid tie, a ruffled, red and black plaid skirt, knee-high socks, and her favorite black combat boots. She grabbed a few items off the kitchen counter, and walked out of her dorm room. She made her way into the boy's dormitories, and snuck past the security cameras.

The small goddess walked quietly and finally stopped at a specific door. After picking the lock, she opened the door slowly and closed it behind her. She knew that if she wasn't quiet for this part of the prank, she would be toast.

Kameko tip-toed her way to Shadow's bed. The black and red hedgehog was fast asleep, snoring softly. Stifling a very girlish giggle, the cat then proceded to gently smear fingerpaint onto Shadow's face. The sleeping hedgehog didn't even twitch.

When her handiwork was done, she inspected the junior hedgehog's face. On it, were the words 'Silver the Hedgehog was here' in white paint. Then, all around that, were cute little doodles of flowers and rainbows.

_Poor Silver. He won't live past today at this rate_, the evil cat goddess thought to herself nonchalantly.

She quickly made her way to the door before she would be caught. When she finally closed the door on the other side, she breathed a sigh of relief. That had been very risky.

Kameko ran quietly down the hallway to another room. In this one, she knocked twice before the door opened to reveal Sonic. The blue hedgehog was wearing the biggest smirk she had ever seen. Apparently, Sonic had had as much success as she had with completing their job.

"So, now we wait until we hear girly screams? Or shall we just act as ignorant and innocent as possible?" Sonic asked excitedly.

"Act like nothing is wrong, of course. We have done absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. Shadow will stop paying attention to his title as track star, and Silver won't seem like such a nice and popular guy anymore. They might even end up destroying each other," Kameko explained, already laying down on the blue blur's bed and getting comfortable.

"Good enough for me. But what if it all backfires?" the hedgehog wondered.

"Then, the worst that can happen is that they realize they had been set up, and won't do anything about it. Trust me, it won't backfire. It's not like they can kill each other over a few cheap pranks. Right?"

Sonic nodded slowly.

"Exactly. Now, all we have to do is just watch what our little plan causes. Let's just hope all goes well."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am not putting a disclaimer in each chapter, so if you wanna see it, check out the first chapter, kay? Good. Roll the chappie!_

_**Sonic POV**_

I watched as Kameko left my room to let me change so we can go to class. I was excited to see what Shadow's reaction to his makeover would be. Soon, he and Silver would start trying to outdo the other at pranks. I mean, this isn't the first time anyone's been in a prank war at Emerald Academy. This may be a prestigious high school, but we are teenagers, after all.

As I grabbed the key to my dorm and put it in the pocket of my black uniform pants, I heard a knock at the door. Frowning slightly, I walked over to the door. Who could it be?

I opened the door to reveal Heidi, one of the smartest girls in all of the junior class. She was a pretty white cat with light blue eyes and long white fur. She wasn't very popular, due to the fact that she didn't like to hang out with many people, but she was very nice to everyone. I liked her, but just as a friend. I don't think she thought the same way.

"Uh, hey Heidi. What's up? I didn't think girls were allowed into the boys' dorms this early," I said politely, hoping she had a good reason for being here.

Heidi blushed and took out a notebook from her bag. "Actually, I was just here to give you this. You dropped it yesterday after Calculus, but I couldn't find you after school, so I decided to just give it to you today. I even wrote down the answers to the homework so you wouldn't get in trouble for not doing it."

I slowly took my blue notebook from her small hands and smiled slightly. Wow. I never really talked to her, but she actually did my homework for me just so I wouldn't get in trouble for dropping my notebook. No wonder so many guys liked her.

"Thanks, Heidi. You didn't have to do my homework, but you did it anyway. Thank you," I said nicely.

The white cat blushed a deep red and smiled shyly. "Actually, it was no problem at all. I should go now before I get in trouble. See you in class." Heidi smiled one more time before turning around and leaving.

I watched as she disappeared around a corner, and finally went back inside, leaving the door open. I stuffed my notebook in my backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and walked out of the room. I closed and locked the door, and made my way out of the dorms and followed the trail to the school grounds.

I looked around, spotting Kameko standing by the school entrance. I walked over to her and she handed me her books.

This had been our deal. She helped me with the Shadow thing, and I became her servant of sorts for two weeks. I didn't particularly mind; the more time I spent with her, the better.

"How long before class starts?" the cat-goddess asked.

"About twenty minutes. I think it won't be long before one of them comes around here mad enough to set the school on fire," I commented lightly.

And I was right. Shadow seemed to materialize out of nowhere behind us (or we just weren't paying attention) and stomped over to Silver, who was standing a few meters in front of us. Both wore identical masks of fury, and everyone around them waited with bated breath to see what would happen.

"Tell me Silver. Why. The. Fuck. Would. You. Draw. On. My. Face. While. I. Was. Asleep?!" Shadow grit out angrily between his teeth.

"I could ask you the same thing, Shadow. I don't fancy being drawn on," Silver spat back at the black hedgehog.

"Well, at least I don't leave such obvious hints that it was me. 'Silver the Hedgehog was here'? If you're asking for a war, we can have one. I don't mind pranking some sense into you, you little weed head."

"Well, guess what? You're on, Shadow. You better watch it, because you're going down. I'm not going to follow the rules, and I'm not going to go easy on you," the white hedgehog threatened.

"Good, because I don't like playing against pussies." And with that, Shadow walked past Silver and into his first class.

"Wow. Things went better than expected. I didn't think they would get so angry. I mean, Shadow's hot-headed, but Silver had the same spitfire in him like Shadow. I have a feeling that things will be pretty interesting from here on out," Kameko commented while walking to class.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

And Kameko had been right. The days following their declaration of war in the hallway, there had been many signs of pranks being successful. Shadow once came into his Anatomy and Physiology class soaking wet, and Silver had been walking around with pink quills the very next day. Shadow had gone to the infirmary after having been shocked by a 220 outlet attached to his urinal. Silver had been seen eating a 'caramel apple' in the lunchroom right before he spit it out and made his way to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Shadow and Silver both had entered the one class they shared, Spanish 3, and both were covered head to toe in flour. This continued for about a week and a half.

Kameko and Sonic were having the time of their lives. They had been watching the progress of both hedgehogs, and Shadow had started showing signs of losing focus on his studies and the track team. Sonic was now becoming faster than Shadow, and Silver wasn't any better. Sonic was slowly gaining more popularity and friends, while Shadow and Silver were slowly becoming more paranoid and unstable.

Kameko watched all of this intently. She wrote down notes and sent all of her progress to her god mentor. She got a good review on her work, and was told her goddess training was almost over. The black cat was over the moon, knowing that she could finally become a full-fledged goddess.

But there was one thing no one even focused on: the severity of the consequences if one of the hedgehogs got seriously hurt. And all it would take was a prank gone wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. And please drop me a review!_

_**Shadow POV**_

The little prick! How dare he try to get away with his stupid pranks! I mean, he could've at least covered up his tracks. Silver was definitely asking for death.

I was currently sneaking into the school's public pool. They opened it up for all students on specific days, and tomorrow they were opening it up for the juniors. And I had the perfect prank in mind that would completely humiliate and ruin Silver.

I started at the edge of the pool, and poured the clear soapy substance in a small trail towards the gate. This way, I could make sure Silver was towards the front of the line to get in to the pool, and only he would slip and fall in.

After I finished, I cleaned up my materials and walked out of the pool perimeter. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong with this plan.

_**Kameko POV**_

I watched Shadow finally leave the pool area, and I motioned for Sonic to follow me. I walked carefully through the gate, making sure I didn't step on any soap. Although, I didn't have much trouble, seeing as the clear liquid trail was too thin to actually slip on.

I slapped my forehead silently. What. An. Idiot.

Sonic walked closer to me, and I motioned for him to get the big gallon of clear soap I had concocted earlier. He gave it to me, and I immediately started pouring it all over the place. The more, the merrier. This would raise the chance that Silver would get even angrier and try to make up a better comeback.

My god mentor had told me that if this prank war escalated any further, I would become a full goddess sooner than expected. This had me thinking that I should probably help the guys out with their pranks. Besides, this would be much more fun to watch.

Sonic motioned for me to hide just as the last drops of soap landed on the now slippery floor. I grabbed the empty gallon container and ran for the emergency exit gate. Sonic was waving his hands frantically for me to hurry, so I just jumped up and over the tall gate.

Being a cat had its perks. Especially being a cat-goddess.

I ran over to Sonic just as someone opened the gate to the pool and peeked inside before leaving again. The blue hedgehog grabbed my hand to run faster and we made it to the dormitories in no time.

That was close. I didn't even have time to take pictures of the prank evidence to send to my mentor. Damn!

_**Silver POV**_

I walked carefully into my room to see everything covered in post-it notes. Damn, he got me again. How on earth did he get into my room again anyway? Oh well, might as well clean up the mess.

After about thirty minutes of unsticking post-its from every surface of my room, I finally threw out the fourth bag of garbage. I walked back into my room and jumped on the bed to start my schoolwork. Just before I could start though, there was a knock on my door. Hmm…

I made my way to the door, and opened it. No one was there, but on the floor was a white box with a note on top. I snorted. Damn, Shadow sure is getting desperate with his pranks.

Grabbing the box, I closed the door and walked into my living room. I quickly skimmed over the note.

_For a very special hedgehog. Hope you like them._

_Your secret admirer_

Okay, does Shadow honestly think I will buy this bullshit? I for one know that I have absolutely no secret admirers. Or any admirers at all.

I threw the box of whatever was in there in the garbage on my way back to my room. I plopped back on my bed and got to studying.

* * *

The next day, I got up and went about on my daily routine. It was a Saturday, so I didn't have any classes, and the pool was open to all junior students. I was planning on going as soon as they opened. Hopefully, I would get there before anyone else so I can enjoy the pool alone for a little bit. And so I can get ready to pull another prank on Shadow today...

* * *

At five minutes before noon, I grabbed all my stuff and headed down to the pool grounds. When I got there, the place was empty, but the gate was open. Someone from the staff must have opened it a few minutes ago.

I went into the guys' restroom to change into my swimming shorts before walking toward the open gate. There was Sonic and that strange cat Kameko talking close by. They seemed to be throwing glances at me every few seconds. Weird.

I walked through the gate, but the next few seconds had not registered correctly in my brain before I felt my head bash against something hard. Just before I lost consciousness, I realized I had also fallen into the pool on the very deep end. Then the world went black.

_**Shadow POV**_

All I felt was panic as I saw Silver's body fall into the pool. I hadn't poured that much soap on the floor! This had been a setup.

I ran out from behind the bushes surrounding the perimeter of the pool and raced toward the deep end of the pool. I saw the whole floor covered in soap and my heart stopped when I also saw a few small blood droplets on the very hard edge of the pool. Oh no!

I jumped into the pool without a second thought and swam towards the very bottom where I guessed Silver would be. I saw the white hedgehog at the very bottom, pale and quickly losing oxygen. I grabbed him from around the waist and pushed with my feet against the pool floor. I tried my best to get Silver up to the surface, but he was unconscious and becoming a dead weight.

We finally broke the surface and I gasped for air. I lifted Silver's body onto the edge of the pool, and heaved myself up as well. I saw Kameko and Sonic race away from the pool grounds just as I lifted Silver bridal style and ran towards the infirmary. I tried my best to not slip on the soapy floor, and once I successfully got past, I broke out in a sprint.

I made it to the school infirmary in seconds. The main nurse there, Arianna, gasped as I entered, and immediately motioned for me to place him on the cot. As I caught my breath, she examined Silver's condition. He seemed to be breathing normally to me, which meant I had saved him in time before he sucked in any water into his lungs.

"How did this happen, Shadow?" asked the worried nurse.

I immediately felt a rush of guilt. I had set up the soap on the floor. But then I remembered that I hadn't placed that much soap around, so I wasn't completely at fault.

"I'm not sure, Miss Arianna. I was walking toward the pool when I saw Silver fall into it. The whole floor had been covered in soap, so I think someone had set this up," I answered as honestly as possible without getting myself in trouble.

Arianna cast me a suspicious glance, but didn't comment. She focused completely on her patient. She cleaned the blood from his wound, and bandaged it. The skin hadn't torn open that badly, so it didn't need to be stitched. Then she proceeded to dry Silver's body, and also handed me a towel. I dried my quills, then tried to dry my body. My clothes were completely soaked, so I would need to change.

Right on cue, Arianna looked up at me again, her long burgundy bangs covering one icy blue eye. "You know, you should go change into dry clothes before you get sick. I don't need more patients than necessary."

"Is Silver okay?" I asked anxiously.

"He's fine. When he wakes up, he'll just have one hell of a headache, and be a bit tender around the wound. He'll have to stay here for two weeks to see if he doesn't show any signs that he suffered any serious damage. After that, he should be back on his feet. Now, go. I don't need you crowding in on my workspace."

This is what I liked about this nurse. She was pretty blunt. She didn't go out of her way to be nice to the students, but then again, she was also a student herself. She was a senior here, and took private classes when she didn't work shift here in the infirmary.

I walked slowly out of the infirmary and towards the dorms. I couldn't believe that this happened. Silver was set up with the help of my prank. It hadn't been me who poured the soap all over the floor, and someone must have done it right after I left the pool area. But who could have done it?

_2nd A/N: Okay, so reading this over, I think I rushed a bit, but this is just the beginning! I needed to hurry to finally start with the important stuff. We'll see what happens next. Once again, please leave a review telling me what you thought!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Well, it has been a long time, hasn't it? About... two weeks? I forget. I had a few problems during that time; a lot of bullshit going on. I had school, parents, bad case of writer's block, depression, and so on. But don't worry, I'm back! My best friends helped me get my head back into the story and say screw the writer's block. So, I thank them. They're awesome. Please drop me a review! Or else I'll make Kameko and Sonic prank you until you're in the hospital like Silver! Muahahahahaha!_

_Arii: This is why we never let you plan things on your own. *shakes head sadly*_

_Hey! I'm offended._

_Arii: Aaaaand, I don't care. ROLL CHAPPIE!_

_**Arianna POV**_

I watched the unconscious white hedgehog for any signs of him waking. I had been watching him all afternoon, going so far as to skip my lunch break just to make sure he was okay.

Silver was a very handsome hedgehog. He may be younger than me, but he was attractive. His quills were quite unique, too. His yellow eyes, though concealed right now behind his delicate eyelids, were striking and beautiful. His slight grayish white fur was soft to the touch, and I often found myself running my fingers through it.

I was worried, though. I knew Silver wouldn't be able to stay long in the infirmary here. The most he could stay was two weeks, and that's what I had told Shadow, but in reality, it would take the white hedgehog about two months to recover from the minor concussion he received. I needed to find someone who could take care of him and watch over him day and night to make sure he was okay. I would volunteer, but I knew my father wouldn't like that. And I couldn't just hide him in my dorm room; he wouldn't be able to go to school, and that would create a bigger problem. I guess I would have to ask one of his peers.

I sighed, and looked over at Silver again. He looked so peaceful, so calm. I really liked him. He was just so cute. I knew he didn't have a girlfriend, and I was still painfully single. We would be the perfect match. And he would soon be mine.

_*The next day…*_

_**Shadow POV**_

I paced around my room for what felt like the thirtieth time today. I couldn't seem to stop worrying about Silver. I know Arianna said he would be okay, but I couldn't seem to believe her. Why did she look so worried when she told me Silver would only stay in the infirmary for two weeks? Two weeks wasn't that bad after you took a bash to the head and a dunking in the deep end of the pool. Right?

I sighed and ran a hand through my quills. I had to do something more productive than just stand around and be pessimistic.

* * *

Knocking on the door of the infirmary, I shifted my feet awkwardly. I didn't think this as more productive, but at least it was something.

The door opened and I was surprised to see Arianna still here. She didn't work shift on Sundays.

"Hey, Arianna. I thought you didn't work on Sundays," I greeted politely.

"Oh, I don't. I was just here to visit Silver. I was about to leave. Gabby is inside with him today. Well, I better go now. Bye, Shadow," Arianna said in a rush before she left quickly.

I stared after her retreating form. That was certainly weird.

Shrugging, I went ahead inside and into the separate room that I knew had Silver inside. I knocked twice on the door before opening it and stepping inside. Gabby was checking something on her clipboard, a small frown on her face. Silver was lying on the white bed, covered in sheets up to his chest. He was awake, but looking a bit groggy. Gabby looked up at me.

"Oh, hey, Shadow. Do you need something?" Gabby smiled at me in a seductive way.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Um, actually, I'm just here to visit Silver."

I saw Silver's head snap up, and I felt his bright yellow orbs boring into me, but I refused to turn and look at him yet. Gabby looked annoyed for a moment, but she quickly put her seductive smile back on. I internally groaned. This chick just couldn't take the damn hint that I didn't want to fuck her. She was just too damn stubborn.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you two alone while I go file these papers. Be right back," the vixen muttered, looking more than a bit peeved.

As soon as the slim and pretty vixen left the room, I looked over at Silver. He had a bandage that went around his head, but other than that, he looked completely fine.

"Come to finish me off, Shadow?"

I glared at the white hedgehog. Stupid weed-haired moron. He actually thought I wanted to kill him? Idiot.

"Suuuuuure, I am, you idiot. I'm here to murder you in cold blood right in the infirmary when anybody can just come in and see me do it. I came to see if you survived; wouldn't do much good if I wasted my precious time to save you and then have you die right after. Then it wouldn't have been worth the cold I feel coming on," I said dryly, rubbing my index finger against my nose, trying to hold back a sneeze.

Silver gave me a glare, then his eyes narrowed.

"Why did you save me?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, surprised.

"Why did you save me?" Silver repeated. "You were the one who pranked me with the soap, after all."

"I didn't do that! I wouldn't deliberately try to kill you with a prank! A prank is supposed to be as harmless as possible, and my original prank had been harmless. Someone rigged my prank to kill you, and blame me," I shot back indignantly.

"And I'm supposed to just believe that?" the white hedgehog said blankly.

"Of course; it's the truth. Why wouldn't you believe the truth?"

"Because for all I know, you could've come in here to prank me while I'm defenseless just to get a good reputation," the weed-haired, annoying idiot said.

Sometimes I really can't believe his idiocy.

"You actually think I would stoop so low as to prank a defenseless person in the infirmary? That would not only make me look like an asshole, but I would feel like the worst scum ever, you dumbass. Think before you say shit about me, because you might not know me at all," I said angrily.

Silver was quiet for a moment, before he tried getting up from his bed. I watched as he walked up to me, and I saw before feeling the right hook he sent to my jaw. I tasted the blood in my mouth, and I immediately saw red. No one tried to mess with Shadow the Hedgehog without coming out severely injured.

I pushed Silver hard, sending him toppling onto his bed, before I started punching everywhere I could. Silver tried to hit me back, but I was too angry and strong to let him. He finally flipped us over so he was on top of me, and I tried to flip him over again. We tumbled to the floor on front of the door, and we both froze. Oh shit.

The very next second, the door opened, and both nurses Arianna and Gabby screamed at the same time. I didn't blame them, especially since I also felt like screaming. This position is not a good one to be found in: on the infirmary floor, covered in bruises, Silver lying on top of me, our lips touching in what looked to be a passionate kiss. And this was certainly not the deal.

Silver immediately leaned away from me and scrambled to his feet. I also stood, albeit a bit slower. We both stood in front of the head nurses, speechless. My face felt like it was on fire, and I saw Silver's cheeks a vibrant red from the corner of my eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! HE'S MINE, BITCH! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KISS HIM!" Gabby screamed loud enough for the whole school to hear.

She stomped up to Silver, and slapped him hard enough to leave a new bruise on his already swollen cheek. Silver just stood there, still speechless.

Apparently, this did not sit well with Arianna, because she stalked up to Gabby and swiped her long claws across the vixen's face. Blood dripped onto the floor.

"How dare you do that to him?! Don't you see he's already injured?!" Arianna yelled at her.

"I don't care if he's bloody injured! He kissed MY Shadow!" Gabby screeched back before walking out of the room in a fury.

"GABBY!" Arianna screamed, following the other nurse out of the room.

…Dead silence. That only lasted about five seconds.

"Um, the, uh, lips, w-with… the k-" Silver started to say.

"The kiss never happened. Got it?" I snapped before walking out of the infirmary.

_Second A/N: Things didn't go so well, did they? I want to know what you guys think about my story. Is it good? Bad? Terrific? Fantastic? Should I just slap myself? Lemme know your opinions!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey again, lovelies! I am so dearly sorry for the huge delay in uploading a new chapter, but the usual stopped me. I got sick, I had my CST (California Standardized Testing), and much other BS. Mostly a certain Spanish 2 project I still have to finish... So, I have decided from now on to try my very damn best to upload at least once or twice a week. Promise! And as a special treat, my co-authoress/Beta, InsaneKuroNeko, wrote this chappie's Kameko POV. Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

_**Kameko POV**_

I watched the commotion from outside of the infirmary, and logged everything onto my notes. This was very good black mail material. I watched as everything unfolded, and couldn't help but giggle when I saw the commotion going on with the girls. It was obvious that this short little outburst wasn't finished yet, and I was eager to watch it unfold even more… If I were to, oh I don't know, intervene in this little situation so that neither of them get their guys, it might just cause a lot more chaos. I smiled slyly at that thought. This would be entirely too fun.

_*a week later*_

_**Silver POV**_

I sighed for what must have been the sixtieth time today. It was so boring here in the infirmary, and I had nothing to do here. Shadow hasn't come to visit me since our…accidental kiss, but I had to admit I was relieved about that. I wanted to avoid him as much as possible after I left the infirmary. I mean, I only had one shared class with him, and he skipped that class often.

I stared up at the ceiling for a few more minutes before I heard Arianna come inside to check on me. I knew I had a minor concussion, and that I had to stay at least two months under careful surveillance before being deemed healthy again. I found out after I had woken up and the two head nurses had been discussing where I would stay after my two permitted weeks here were up. They had thought I was still unconscious, and I had overheard. Arianna obviously wanted me to stay with her in her dorm, or her stay at my dorm, but her father would throw a fit. I was so relieved at the fact that I wouldn't have to stay with her, that I had decided to cut off their chatter and pretended to finally wake.

"Well, I can tell you're bored, Silver. No need to ignore me for me to figure that out," Arianna's mildly amused voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" was my intelligent answer.

"I said, how do you feel? Do you have a headache, see things differently or with difficulty, or-"

"Arianna, no, I don't feel any different than how I felt five hours ago. I'm fine. Seriously. You don't need to keep asking me. I'll let you know if I feel sick, alright?" I said lightly, placing my hand on her slender arm.

This was getting old, and I wouldn't promise I wouldn't snap at the pretty nurse if she asked me those questions one more time. This is why I am practically abusing the fact that she likes me to get what I want. It's easier this way. Much, much easier.

"Well, alright," Arianna said uncertainly, biting her lip in hesitation. "But you'll tell me immediately if you feel ill, right?"

"Of course, Arii. Don't worry so much. You look much prettier without that little worried frown on your face," I cooed, trying not to look disgusted at the words I spoke.

And yes, I am gay. Sue me.

Arianna's icy blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Her pale cheeks turned a cute pink color that made me want to laugh. I may be gay, but no guy, or girl, for that matter, can deny the fact that the petite hedgehog was drop-dead sexy. With her long burgundy quills that fell in ringlets to her thin waist, her long bangs that almost covered her right eye, and her stunning bodice, she was the epitome of beauty. If only she didn't like me. Because unlike the other males, and some females, at this school, I didn't drool over her. What a shame.

I watched said hedgehog leave the room. I sighed and lay back down on my bed. I couldn't wait until I could finally leave this damn place. Especially with the death glares Gabby gives me these days.

_**Gabby POV**_

I walked inside the junior girls' dorms and made my way along the hallway in quick strides. I stopped at a particular door, and knocked on it. After a few seconds, it finally opened. The person on the other side grinned.

"So, finally come crawling for my help, Gabby?" Kameko asked.

* * *

_Le gasp! Did I surprise you guys with this new info? Can you guess what Gabby needs help in? First one to guess gets...evil goddess lessons from Kame-chan!_

_Kameko: Hey! Who said I would do that for free?_

_Arianna: Why did you make me so desperate for Silver if I'm so sexy? And why is MY Silvie GAY?!  
_

_Gabby: And why am I asking HER for help? Can't I just ask-?!_

_*covers Gabby's mouth* Don't give my ideas away, stupid! *turns to readers* Oh, you guys are still here? ...Awkward. Um, sorry for the extra short chappie, but I hope you liked it. A big thank you to all my reviewers; you guys keep me happy! BYE, loves! Leave me a review, per favore!_


	6. Chapter 6

***comes out from under rock* H-hi, guys... Um, well, I'm still here. *shrugs* So sorry for not uploading sooner, but you guys will NOT believe the shitstorm I went through. Trust me, it would takes weeks for me to even explain it. And I had summer school too. But I finally dropped out from that hellhole, and instead I'll be staying home, relaxing, reading, sleeping until I grow bored, and trying my hardest to upload. But I think by now you people should know I am not to be trusted with promises... Enjoy the bombshell I dropped you guys at the end of the chappie! BYE! *runs away*  
**

_*last time, on Blame the Goddess of Discord!...*_

"_So, finally come crawling for my help, Gabby?" Kameko asked._

_**Gabby POV**_

"Yes, I need your help. May I come in?" I said impatiently, tapping my foot on the carpet.

"Of course. Come in, come in, Gabby. Make yourself comfortable…" Kameko purred creepily.

I stepped inside her dorm, and gasped in something akin to horror.

There were no words for Kameko's room. It was painted a bloody red, with black silk curtains, and every wall had some type of huge weapon on display. Some of the weapons I recognized were the kunai. There were at least twenty lining the walls…and about a dozen swords.

I gulped audibly, and watched Kameko smirk widely at my discomfort.

I sat on her fluffy bed, and vaguely wondered if anyone had been murdered on it.

I also pondered idly if I was next.

"So, what do you want my help with? I have a lot of tools, so you can ask for practically anything. Just remember that I don't work for free," Kameko said nonchalantly, making herself comfy on her black suede couch.

"Well, the only reason I don't ask Arianna for help instead of you is because we're not on good terms. I mean, she's just as powerful as you, if not mor-" I started before I got cut off by a kunai sailing past my ear.

My eyes got as wide as saucers as Kameko walked up to me and hissed in my face.

"Never say that little bitch is better than me at being a goddess, Gabby, unless you want to end up at the very bottom of the ocean in another dimension. Got it?"

I nodded frantically, and watched carefully as the neko mata sat down again with a sinister smile on her face.

"Continue, Gabby."

"Well, I wanted help with… getting Shadow away from Silver. I want Shadow for myself. And I want Arianna to not interfere with my plan," I said with certainty.

"Alright, then. I can do that. But you have to do me a favor before I even consider helping you. Deal?" Kameko held out her delicate hand.

I stared at the proffered hand, hesitant. I wasn't stupid to think that Kameko wouldn't abuse her power over me. But I really wanted Shadow. This was the only way…

I took the cat-goddess' hand in mine.

"Deal," I sighed.

I had just metaphorically handed my soul over to the devil on a silver platter.

*four days later*

_**Shadow POV**_

I sighed and threw myself on my bed, smothering my face into a feather pillow. All this pacing really wasn't healthy for me. But then again, so was unintentionally asphyxiating myself with a fluffy pillow.

I raised my head to take in a few deep breaths before flipping myself over and lying on my back. I stared up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers to my questions.

I was worried. About Silver. Silver the Fucking Hedgehog had me worried. About him. Damn the stupid boy. Hedgehog. Whatever.

And that wasn't my only worry. I've been falling behind on my grades, and my track running was terrible. The pranking had thrown me off course, but the whole thing with Silver in the infirmary just pushed me off the edge. I went to classes, but I didn't focus on what was being taught. I didn't participate in track anymore, so after a week straight of not going, I was thrown out of the team, to the disappointment of my teammates and the glee of one fucked up blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic.

Everyone knew by now what had happened to Silver, but no one except a select few blamed me. The only ones who blamed me were the most loyal of Silver's friends, but even they couldn't hate me for too long, seeing as they had no proof whatsoever that I had caused his accident and near-death.

Sometimes I get the feeling the world just looooooooves to fuck me over.

Damnit, there I go with the sarcasm and pessimism. I should take therapy.

Then there was this weird thing going on with Gabby. She always followed Kameko around these days, holding her books, opening doors for her, waiting for her outside her class, doing her homework, etc. One would thing they were dating.

…If it wasn't for the fact that Gabby was still obsessed with me.

Oh, how I just hate my life right now.

And I'm guessing it'll just get worse.

_**Silver POV**_

I watched Arianna shift things around my room before I left the infirmary. I didn't understand this boarding school. Yes, it was very elite and prestigious and you needed some serious cash to even think about getting in, but the school governors couldn't let students stay longer than two weeks in their infirmary. Some bullshit about missing too many assignments and schoolwork. As if I could possibly go back to my regular schedule after almost dying at the hands of a prank gone wrong! Stupid governors making up stupid rules… yes, I realize I sound like a petulant child; I don't care!

I stared at the ceiling before looking at the head nurse. "What am I gonna do for the next month and a half, Arianna? Didn't you say someone needed to supervise me until the two months were up?"

The redhead looked up from her clipboard. "Huh? Oh, yes, well, we already have someone to take care of you for these next six weeks…" she murmured absentmindedly.

"Really? Who?" Who on earth would possibly want to watch over me for the next month and a half?!

This time Arianna looked up with wide eyes, as if surprised I didn't already know.

"Why, Shadow, of course."

**Hahaha! What do you readers think? Is it good? Acceptable? Horrid? Gimme your suggestions! I certainly need them! Y'all know where the review button is! BYE! *skips off into the sunset with Draco Malfoy***


End file.
